The Girl Who Hid in Time
by tinkertot95
Summary: Rosabella Burke has been running for three years. One day, after her car flips, she finds herself in Narnia. A seemingly random happen-stance isn't so random as Bella and the four Pevensie children will come to find out. It is up to the five of them to figure out what Bella is doing there and why if they have any intention of saving her. PeterXOC


_Hello you lovely, beautiful things. This is my first ever Narnia fan fiction, so I'd appreciate it a lot if people didn't hate too much. I thought I'd add a little introduction to let you know what's going to happen. This is the first chapter, obviously, but the next one probably won't be up for at least a month. I'm in the home stretch for my first year of college and I have finals and stuff. I have my last English paper due on the 16__th__, so that will consume a lot of my time. I promise, though, after that I will try to be back in full swing. If you have any questions, suggestions, or concerns about the story feel free to shoot me a message or I'd be more than happy to answer reviews. Now that that's out of the way, sit back and enjoy the story! I've worked pretty hard on it for you! _

The rain beats down harder on my hood as I finally reach my car. I get in and lock the doors, looking around as I start the car and carefully pull out of my parking spot. I see none of the cars that were following me before, so I pull out onto the road and head for my emergency route. I flip the windshield wipers on high as the rain comes down harder and harder. That's when I see headlights in my rear view mirror. I turn and the car follows using no signal. I turn down another road and the car follows me there too. I get back out onto the road that I was going down, faster now, and start driving. With some zig zagging turns and pulling into a parking garage I manage to lose the car. I begin driving down my second emergency path…this is my second choice because it is much scarier than the other one. It has winding roads, which makes me a little more nervous in the rain. I speed faster, trying to leave it all behind. I hydroplane and my car flips once, twice, three times. When it finally stops moving, at the edge of some forest, panting. I hear no cars on the road so I carefully crawl out of the wreckage. I sling my backpack over my shoulder after reaching in and grabbing the hand gun. I keep it in hand as I trek into the forest. The rain turns to snow as time passes, and I find a cave to take cover in. The snow isn't sticking, so it's obviously too warm for it to stay like this for long. I start a small fire after I find some dry wood. I lay down, my head resting against my backpack.

I jerk awake at the sound of hooves beating against the ground. I look around and see that my fire burnt out, and it looks somewhat recent. I stomp on it quietly before I hide myself.

"Over here, my liege." A voice says and I hear feet hit the ground. The snow crunches but then goes silent. I hear a quiet step on the stone floor of the cave. I take a deep breath and attack. I bring the butt of the gun down to try and hit the person but a sword knocks the gun away. I hear growling. I duck and throw a punch into my opponents gut. He huffs and stumbles backwards. I keep on him, throwing punches. His sword falls and I hear other people approach. I throw myself towards my gun, but a sword stops me short.

"Stand up." A voice commands, and I nod, carefully standing up. I wince as a pain surges through my side. "Who are you?" He demands and I look at him. He is clearly thrown for a moment. "You're not from around here, are you?" I shake my head. "And….we're not who you were expecting?"

"And from what I can tell, he was expecting someone tough." The man I fought moments ago says as he walks over.

"I'm a girl." I say, pulling off my hood. He looks astonished and then appears to hate himself for a moment. "What's so wrong with that?"

"Well I just got my arse kicked by a girl." He says and I laugh. Stars dance across my vision and I stumble. The man whom saved my opponent catches me. He helps me sit down. I unzip my jacket and take it off, for the first time noticing how cut up it is. There's also a hole in my shirt, and where you'd expect to see skin all you can see is blood.

"Jesus Christ." I say, clasping a hand over it. "My car flipped…I didn't even notice." The man picks me up.

"We're not too far from our castle…oh I'm King Peter…the Magnificent by the way." He says as he strides out of the cave. "Ed, grab her things." He puts me on a horse before climbing on behind me. I feel my consciousness starting to fade. I try to speak but it comes out slurred.

When I wake up, the sun is streaming through the window and I see golden hair and kind eyes looking at me. I feel a sense of peace and security I sigh and then realize that I'm not supposed to trust anyone right now. My hand goes for the knife I usually keep under my pillow but nothing is there. I bolt up, ready to fight my way out anyway.

"Calm down, you're safe." Golden hair says, holding his hands out in surrender. "Do you remember what happened? I'm Peter….you fought my brother in the cave." He says, trying to jog my memory. It slowly comes back and I feel my side, no sign of bandages or anything like that. "We took care of your wound…well my sister did."

"Wait a minute….you're a king." I recall, my eyes going wide. I look down at myself and finally notice the magnificent nightgown and bed that I'm in. "What the hell is going on?" I ask, holding my head.

"It is quite a bit to take in…but we have a theory." He says as he stands up. "Susan and Lucy went to find you some clothes to wear. Yours were soaking wet and torn up, but I had Edmund grab your things."

"I have clothes in there." I say as I slide out of the bed. I look around and see a screen…like people used to use to change behind. I grab the pants and shirt, but then look at Peter in his period dress. "I'll stick out like a sore thumb, won't I?" I ask and he shrugs.

"The people here are used to 'odd' things…you may wear whatever you're most comfortable in." He says and I place my clothes back in the bag.

"I think I'll be most comfortable not being stared at." I say as I pull on the robe that was lying over the foot of the bed. "What is your theory though…uh majesty? What does one address a king as? Sorry, I'm from America."

"You can just call me Peter…it's fine, but if you don't mind me asking…what is your name?" He asks, smiling kindly at me.

"Bella," I say, thrusting out my hand. "Bella Burke….or Rosabella, but people used just call me Bella…well…it's a long story as to why I don't really have any friends anymore…and I'm babbling." I say, starting to drop my hand. Peter takes it though, and he kisses it. The door opens, and two women walk in with dresses over their arms.

"Bella, meet Susan and Lucy, my younger sisters." Peter says as he lets go of my hand gently. "As soon as you get dressed we can all have lunch and discuss what's going on."

"Sounds good to me." I say with a smile. He leaves the room, shutting the door behind him and I look to Susan and Lucy. "Hello…I'm Bella."

"Oh it's so nice to meet you!" Lucy exclaims as she drops her pile of dresses onto the bed. "We look to be about the same height, so why don't you try this one on?" She says as she hands me a pretty purple dress.

"Alright…" I say as I take it from her. "I hate to be a bother…but this is far more complicated than anything I've ever tried on before." I say and Susan smiles.

"It's no bother at all." She says as she leads me over to the screen. She helps me pull the dress on. "This is actually a really good fit. What do you think?" She asks and I look at myself in the mirror.

"It's definitely not bad." I say, turning as I try to get a better look at myself. It shows off my figure really well. "Definitely easier to move in than I thought it was going to be." They both laugh.

"Well, we'll have a few dresses made for you, but in the meantime you can wear these. Now how about we go and get some lunch?" Lucy suggests and I smile as we head off. I memorize every detail of the path from my room to the room where I'm told they usually take meals.

"So…I guess my main question is what had you so afraid that you were carrying a gun with you through the forest?" Edmund asks as he rests his elbows on the table. Susan smacks his arm and he gets them off.

"I was being followed." I say, trying to be vague while still giving some answers. "My main question is where am I?"

"You're in Narnia….Aslan the lion must have brought you here for a pretty important reason." Lucy says brightly.

"Aslan the Lion? What, is that like his kingly name or something?" I ask, unsure of the happy feeling that saying the name gives me.

"No…he is actually a lion." Susan says and I sit back in my chair, giving a skeptical look. "Don't worry…if you were being pursued in your world, you're safe here."

"I'm in a place where lions can make people all of a sudden end up in magical places." I say dryly. "I think I almost prefer my reality…at least it makes sense."

"Yes, but you don't doubt for a second that he's real." Edmund says and I glance at him. I know he's right, but I'm terrified to admit that.

"You say I'm safe here?" I ask, and Peter sets down his glass and clears his throat. I look at him.

"Even if they could have possibly followed you, you're safe here." He says, his voice clear and strong. I try not to hang on his every word, and outwardly I succeed. I keep my face stoic, like I normally do, but my heart is racing. "At some point or another we'll figure out why you're here…but until then you should make yourself at home."

"Well…I already feel pretty comfortable." I lie smoothly…well…it isn't a total lie. I am somewhat comfortable, but I'm so used to being ready to pick up at a moment's notice. "The food here is delicious."

"Wait until dinner." Edmund says and I nod. "You know…I think I like you, Bella. You're rather agreeable."

"You respect me because I kicked your butt." I say and he gets an undignified look on his face and I laugh. "Don't get your shorts in a twist…it was a good fight. Anyway…thank you. I've never been called agreeable before."

"Don't mention it." He says sullenly and everyone laughs. "Where did you learn to fight like that anyway?"

"Bella…trust us. We aren't going to hurt you." Lucy says and Susan gives her a look. "Come off it, Susan…look at her. She looks troubled."

"It is totally fine, Susan…I appreciate Lucy's spunk." I say as I take a deep breath. "I'm wary…but a big part of me is saying that I should trust you guys…so I'm going to go with it." I say with a nod. "Three years ago my parents were murdered." I say, pushing back my emotions. "The people who killed them are actually after my uncle. They're trying to get me because they believe that if they get to me, they'll get to my uncle, but I haven't seen him since I was eight years old." I think back to the last time I saw him and shake my head. "For the past three years, though, I've been gathering different knowledges of fighting styles. I'm a fair shot with many different types of guns…knives…hand to hand combat."

"Do you have any idea why they're after your uncle?" Peter asks and I shake my head. "Well…there is no possible way they could have followed you here."

"And I'd like to see them try to get past Peter if they did manage." Edmund says and Peter shoots a glare at him. "I'd feel kind of sorry if they had to fight you though…"

"Is she really that good, Ed?" Lucy asks, looking at her older brother and he shrugs. Peter smirks.

"Go one and tell them, Ed. Tell them how she got your sword away from you." He says and Edmund glares at him. They are definitely siblings. I laugh.

"Oh come on, he wasn't expecting me…and I did have a gun." I say and the girls look shocked. "So…where did you guys come from?"

"We're from England. We lived in Finchley before, but mum sent us away because of the air raids." Lucy says and I gape at them.

"So….nineteen forty-something?" I ask and they all nod. "Wow…I'm from two thousand fourteen."

"I have so many questions." Peter says and I look cautious. "What's the matter?" He asks and I take a drink of water.

"I think I want to go back to my room…I just got really sick to my stomach." I say as I stand up. "I'm sorry, we can talk about it a little bit tomorrow."

"Alright, I'll show you back to your room." Lucy says as she stands up. I allow her to lead me out of the room and back to where I'll be staying. "Now, if you need anything let me know alright? Would you like something for your stomach?"

"No, I'm fine Lucy. Thank you so much, though. I think getting some sleep will help me out a lot." I say and she nods.

"Pleasant dreams!" She says as she walks away. I make my way into the room and take off the dress. I slide under the covers and close my eyes. I fall into a fitful sleep.

"Well…in all the time travel movies I've ever seen, you aren't supposed to tell people from the past about the future. It's not good…it could disrupt things." I explain. "I mean…I guess if I tell you that everything will be perfectly okay eventually…that doesn't really disrupt anything." I was hoping that everyone would forget that I had promised to talk about it.

"What do you mean eventually?" Edmund asks and everyone looks very curious. I wring my hands.

"Well…a lot of people die. There is a lot of pain and suffering for everyone…but it will all get better. The wounds heal, but not without any scars." I say and Peter nods. "I mean, good ol' London Town is still there and Queen Elizabeth is still rockin' her look….her son just got married. Prince William. But I guess you guys wouldn't know about them yet."

"Well…as long as everything ends up okay." Lucy says bravely. "Let's stop talking about it…How are you feeling, Bella?"

"I feel a lot better." I say honestly. "A bit dizzy still…just a bit, but other than that I'm perfect." I say and then feel self-conscious. That's odd…why would I feel that? Peter is looking at me, cheeks slightly flushed. "I think I want to go and rest some more, if that's okay though."

"That's fine, I can show you back." He says as he stands. He walks over to me and we leave together.

"I could probably find my own way back…but I appreciate you showing me." I say with a small smile. "You're easy to trust, Peter."

"I could say the same for you, Bella." He says and I blush. "I'm sorry…it's just…Aslan must have brought you here for a reason, and if he's telling you that you should trust me, he's definitely telling me I should trust you."

"No one is telling me to trust you, Peter, I'm generally a good judge of character and you saved my life. I would trust you even if you were just some kid who stopped to help me after my accident." I say and he looks taken aback. "You saved my life, and that's something I will always be in debt to you for."

"No, not at all." He says, shaking his head. "It was nothing really." I smile. "Now…are you really tired or were all the questions making you uncomfortable?"

"It was a mixture of both actually…I always enjoyed watching this show and…well it's silly because it's all fake, but time travel is crazy." I decide to just end what I was saying. "Why?"

"Well, I was going to offer to give you the grand tour. Only if you're up to it though, I don't want you to push yourself too much." He says and I smile.

"I'd love a tour…this place is so beautiful." I say as I look around the hall. Peter offers me his arm and I take it. "And it's not every day that you have a king showing you around. I should probably feel special."

"Don't you?" He asks and then he looks like he wants to slap himself. "I only mean…you were brought to a place where animals can talk and so much more…I mean…He chose you of all people in the world. I think that warrants someone to feel pretty special." He says and I nod. That's not why I feel so special though…it's mostly the fact that I feel safe for the first time in forever. It also helps that Peter is handsome…but that makes me sound sort of like that's the only reason.

"I can't really explain the way I feel right now." I admit. "Every part of me says that I should be seriously freaked out by everything, from the talking animals to the insanely cute king showing me around his castle."

"You think that I'm cute?" He asks shyly and I turn away, hiding my face with my hair. "Er…it's alright; I think that you're cute too."

"And I just…every part of me says that I should be freaked out, but then there is something that isn't even me I don't think is just making me stay calm. I mean, I'm taking this entire situation pretty well I think." I say, trying to ignore my feelings.

"Yes, there's no doubt about that." He says and then he gets a small smile on his face. He's probably laughing at me. "Now this is the library, do you like reading?"

"Is the pope catholic?" I ask with a laugh. He looks at me for a moment and I laugh some more. "Yes, I love reading. What I said before was like me saying of course….because everyone knows that the pope is indeed catholic."

"Oh…well alright then." He says, laughing now that he sort of understands. "You can come here any time you want. The office is just next door. The kitchen is this way…you can basically go anywhere you want any time you want." He stops. "Would you like to see the throne room?"

"Is it as magnificent as the rest of the place?" I ask and he grins. "Well then, what are we waiting for?"

"I think you'll really like it." He says as he leads the way. We pass many rooms and he tells me about all of them. "You're really lucky…Narnia is beautiful in the spring and the flowers have already started blooming."

"Last I recall it was snowing." I say, tilting my head to the side. "I'm not complaining, I love spring."

"Yeah…we had a problem with a witch trying to bring about the return of the White Witch, but…it's nothing to worry about. It's spring here." Peter says and I raise an eyebrow at him. "I'll get a Narnian history book for you…so you can catch up and not be totally lost. How does that sound?"

"Like a great bed time story." I say with a smile. "Anyway, I love spring. My birthday is coming up."

"How old will you be?" He asks, obviously trying to be smooth about it. Granted…he was pretty smooth.

"I'll be eighteen." I admit. "A real, legal adult." I nod and he smiles. "How old are you, King Peter?" I curtsey to him and he blushes.

"I'm twenty-one. Here we are, the throne room." He throws open the doors and the sun glimmering off of every surface makes me gasp.

"This is…" I look back at Peter and he furrows his eyebrows at me. "What?" I ask and then feel a tear slide down my cheek. "Oh." I blush and wipe my eyes. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Are you hurt?" He asks, concern clear on his face. I shake my head. "Is it just the view or something?"

"Probably…way back when I wanted to be an artist and I was always so affected by beautiful places." I say as I spin around, closing my eyes. "This is seriously right out of my dreams." I then stop and open my eyes. I walk over to the thrones. I turn around and look out across the room. "This actually is something that I've dreamt before." I take off running.

"Bella! Wait! What's wrong!?" Peter calls after me as he runs. Somehow I outrun him and reach my room. I throw open the door and grab my sketchbook out of my backpack. I pant as I flip through the pages. Everything I've seen so far is there. I flip to the final page and there is a drawing of Peter. I drew him about a week ago. "Bella!"

"I've been dreaming about freakin' Narnia for months!" I exclaim, tossing my sketchbook at him. He flips through the pages, examining each one closely. He gets to the last page and I blush. The detail on his face…I was so intimate with it, careful to get the vision to be perfect.

"And this is Aslan." Peter says as he flips back a couple of pages to the lion that I drew. "He must have been showing you that you would be coming." He goes back one page and then stops. "That's my house."

"What?" I ask, looking at the drawing. It's just a simple house…nothing significant about it, but I love it. "I've drawn it a thousand times…"

"Well you're a fantastic artist, because that's absolutely it." He says as he traces one of the lines with his finger.

"I'm alright." I say as I take the book back from him. "I'm more interested in figuring out what's going on and why Aslan would show me these things."

"Well…one thing for certain is that he does things in his own time. I think that we'll figure things out soon." He says, being the reassuring big brotherly character that he usually is. The bigger part of me feels extreme disappointment that he's treating me like a sister. It's probably because I'm so much younger than he is. Well…three years isn't that much. It must be to him…and I'm the freaky girl who tried to kill his brother. "Bella?"

"I'm fine." I say as I shake my head. "I really am dizzy now though…" I lean against the beg post and close my eyes. "I've been dreaming about all of this stuff for years. Not just Narnia."

"What do you mean? Bella, please sit down." He begs as he helps me sit down on the bed.

"I always have dreams about being in England…in your time." I take my sketchbook and flip to a self-portrait. I painted this one with water colors. My lips are ruby red, my nearly black hair styled carefully and pinned up. In this particular drawing you can see the Fleet Street in the background. I never knew it before, so I looked it up. "It's really magnificent…I think…how vivid my dreams are."

"What could this possibly mean?" He asks, confounded. "There's my house again…" I nod. "Tell me if you have any more dreams…please?"

"Of course, Peter." I say with a nod. "Would you think less of me if I told you that I was afraid?" I ask and he shakes his head.

"Never. Bella…there's no doubt that this is odd, but don't think that you yourself are odd. Because you aren't….well, a girl with a gun is rather odd, but that's most likely personal bias." He says and I roll my eyes.

"The way I see it, I'd rather be odd and safe than normal and dead." I say and he shrugs. "You know…you make me feel like I'm going to be okay."

"Really?" He blushes and then he looks at me. "Good…because I won't let anything happen to you. I swear."

"I believe you…but I think I'm going to try and take a nap now." I say and he nods as he stands up.

"Alright, I'll most likely be with Ed in the office if you need anything." He says and I smile at him. "Anything at all…"

"Alright Peter, thank you so much." I say and he ducks out of the room. I kick off my shoes and curl up on my side, closing my eyes.

I wake up to the sound of a knock on my door. I look around and notice bright light shining through the window.

"Come in!" I call as I sit up, rubbing my eyes. Susan and Lucy walk in with dresses thrown over their arms.

"Good morning!" Lucy chirps with a smile. "We were going to wake you for dinner, but you didn't move! Peter was absolutely frantic when we told him that we couldn't rouse you."

"Frantic?" I ask, blushing a little bit. "Well…I did have quite an eventful day. I guess I was just super tired."

"Yeah…so we just let you sleep. Anyway, we were all talking and we want to throw a big birthday party for you! So we brought some dresses for you to try on." She says as she lays her pile down at the foot of the bed.

"You guys seriously don't have to do that…I'm going to have to kill your brother for telling now." I say, running my hands over my face.

"Yes, you can do that after you've had a bath though." Susan says, laying her pile down as well. A couple of maids come in and go into the bathroom attached to my room and begin getting the bath ready for me.

"I could use a nice soak…" I say thoughtfully. "One of these days I'll get used to having people do things for me." I stand up and stretch. It seems like every single bone in my body pops as I do so and my friends cringe. "Sorry…I must have not moved all night."

"Yeah, Pete said that when he checked on you a couple of times throughout the night you hadn't moved at all." Lucy says and I blush. "Oh, he's going to kill me for telling you that." She laughs. "He was just so worried about you."

"I'm sure he'd do the same for you two." I say with a smile. "I'm surprised that he doesn't take guard duty himself and personally check in on everyone."

"That sounds about right…but I think that you think that his actions are different from what they actually are." She says and Susan gently hits her arm. "What? She obviously thinks that he doesn't like her like that."

"Only because he doesn't…I'm so much younger than him, Lucy." I say and she rolls her eyes. "What? He's twenty-one and I'm not even eighteen yet."

"That's only three years difference." She says and Susan nods her agreement. "Susan and I both think that Peter really likes you, Bella."

"Yes…and I think that may be what Aslan meant." Susan says, looking seriously at me. "He's been so different since you arrived."

"It's only been a couple of days, girls…maybe he's just happy that I kicked Edmund's butt." I say and they shake their heads.

"Bella…sit down." Susan says and I oblige. They both sit next to me. "For the past six months, Peter's been sort of…depressed." She says and my heart leaps into my throat. I know that to me that's not as big a deal as it is to them, because of what it means modern day as opposed to sixty years ago, but it still concerns me. "Since you arrived, he's actually smiled. He's been more active in dinnertime conversation. I think that Aslan knew that he needed something…and he knew that you were the perfect cure for Peter."

"Yes…Ed had been trying to get him out of the castle for some fun when that witch decided to cause some trouble." Lucy explains and I feel my shoulders slump.

"We need to have a party then, don't we?" I say and we all giggle. The younger looking maid walks over and stands there quietly as we laugh.

"Excuse me, miss, your bath is ready." She says and I stand up. I stretch again, less popping this time.

"We'll be waiting here with the dresses." Susan says and I smile. I allow the maid to lead me over and help me into the bath. I soak for a little and then allow them to wash my hair and such and I get out. The robe they put me in is luxurious and I walk out. I sit down at the vanity near the dressing screen and begin drying my hair.

"So…do you guys think I'll be okay?" I ask, turning to look at them. Susan comes over and picks up a brush and starts brushing through my hair.

"I think so." She says as she concentrates on her task. "I mean…we've adapted rather well."

"I mean…you two are queens, people adapt to you." I say, chuckling to myself as I make a Beyoncé joke in my mind.

"It's not always that easy…but we'll help you all that we can. Bella…there's something about you. I'm not entirely certain what it is, but we all see it in you." She says and I look at her reflection in the mirror.


End file.
